The invention relates to a magnet arrangement for an electromechanical drive, especially for a fluidic valve with a cylindrical armature guided in a pole tube and with a magnetic coil enclosing the pole tube and with a displacement sensor which transforms the position of the armature into an electrical signal and has a fixed part and a movable part, in which arrangement one side of the armature is formed for transferring the movement of the armature and the other side of the armature is connected to the movable part of the displacement sensor, the pole tube being provided with a closure part on the side of the displacement sensor.